It doesn't stop even if someone dies
by Jingle Squeakers
Summary: a/u: Life gives you every turn possible, for some it has double that. Kagome lived the life of a royal though she didn't want it. She wanted an out and she got it in the form of a rebellion against her step father. Inu/kag
1. prologue

A/N: This is one of my first serious attempts at writing an InuYasha fanfiction. Anyway this is AU, set in more medieval fantasy world, no actual human history, so I don't confuse myself. Anyway, I've rated this R due to violence, sexual situations, language and all that good rot. OH and I warn you this prologue isn't a happy one, and it's very serious. I'm hoping everyone can see the mother's point of view on why she does what she does.  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha, or any of its characters. There are going to original characters in this, and characters who are only mention in the manga but not really seen. (Inu and Kagome's fathers).  
  
Prologue '= Thoughts  
  
"Run, Inuyasha, please run!" Yuki whispered to her child. The torches were growing brighter as the yelling became louder. She could hear the footsteps but feet away.  
  
"No Mama, I will not leave you here!" the young Inuyasha cried. "I don't care what they do to me I won't leave you".  
  
Yuki smiled down at her son, her features tinted by sadness. 'So brave, for only the age of six' she thought. "Listen you have to go, if you don't you'll be killed." Closer, they came ever so close. Inuyasha kept shaking his head no. Her tears began to fall as she continued to plead with him.  
  
"Inuyasha if you love me you'll go. I could not live with myself if I let you stay." Seeing that he wouldn't budge from her side, she had to play her last card, the only thing she had left, her life. "Inuyasha," she said slowly. "If I die, you must promise me you'll run away. That you'll leave me and run towards Lady Kaede's village, as fast as you can. Promise me."  
  
The small boy looked hesitant at first, and Yuki couldn't blame him. It was his nature to defend his pack, his family. Even if she died he would have to fight the urge to stay and avenge her, so she couldn't leave anyone he could fully blame.  
  
"I promise Mama" Inuyasha said, though it took a lot of effort.  
  
Carefully Yuki reached up into her hair, which was in a tight bun. As she pulled out the pin that held it together, her ebony tresses fell across her shoulders, flowing down her back. In the next instant, her body was soaked in her own blood, from the poison tipped, hairpin she had jabbed into a vein that rested in her neck.  
  
Inuyasha sat in what seemed to be trance, that wouldn't end. He was shocked, void of everything but the thought that his mother was dead. What seemed like forever, went on until another thought invaded his mind ' "If I die, you must promise me you'll run away. That you'll leave me and run towards Lady Kaede's village, as fast as you can. Promise me." , "I promise"' 


	2. Glass Prison

Chapter I  
  
Glass Prison  
  
11 years later  
  
Kagome sat looking out the aperture, longing for the outside world. She was kept in her glass prison, this place she once called home. Everyone considered her so fragile, so delicate, something so pure that it must be kept safe. She did not want this life, confined in solitude, only meeting those who the King approved. These were thoughts that went floating about her head, when her stepfather came barging into her quarters. The King, Alexander Van Barrant, was a dictatorial man, who held great stature wherever he went. His prominence was known far and wide, but it had the tendency to differ now and then. In this Kingdom the villagers spoke of him as though he were a God. The King had never lost face with them. To those who actually knew him, they spoke much. To Kagome he was an abusive son of a bitch, who made a point to get drunk a lot. Also unknown to the people was that he used their tax money to payoff spies, who gathered information for the war of the worlds he was planning. Allies considered him a great asset, enemies he was what blocked their path to glory.  
  
"Kagome!!" the King boomed. "I have found you a suitor!"  
  
This was an interesting development, he was actually trying again. Since Kagome was 12, the King had been bringing in suitors, with her scaring every one of them away. The first few, were absolute pigs, so Kagome treated them as such. Foul language and food throwing, got her through the ordeal. The next batch of men came when she was fourteen, none of them were below the age of 25, and she was completely disgusted. For the days they spent together, she addressed them as geezer, old bat, and decrepit old fool. The last suitor had been Prince Hojo from the Kambarta Kingdom. They boy was nice but to immature, 2 years younger than Kagome herself, he was also short and weak, so weak the King even said no to the union.  
  
Despite all the past incidents, here he was again trying to sell her off. "He is the son of King Kamura, his name is Yasha Kamura. You shall address him as my Lord, and if you screw this up you'll be beaten so hard you'll not be able to sit for a week." The King commanded. "He'll be here by midnight, but he can only stay for one day so you better make good with him, since you'll be spending the rest of your life with him."  
  
"Yes Sir" Kagome said with a sigh.  
  
"Don't give me that tone! Now go to your mother's chambers she wants to speak with you. Afterward, your ladies in waiting will help you get ready. Now GO!!" the King yelled.  
  
Kagome scurried off down the hall, still a little shaken by the King's tumultuous voice. 'Why, why is he so adamant about this courting, why this one?' Worry spread through her; creating such disarray in her mind she had trouble breathing. The King was of such a mood that if she botched this her life may very well be in imminent danger. 'No, I can't bend to his will. I shall cast this one aside just like the others, I will not marry for his benefit, I'll marry someone for love, but first I must break free of this glass prison' Sturdy with resolve Kagome marched onward to her mothers bedroom.  
  
To be continued  
  
A/N: SO nobody gets on me about it this chapter was inspired by the song "Glass Prison" by Dream Theater. They're my favorite band and I had the song going through my head when I wrote it. Okay for the first couple of chapters it is gonna switch from Kagome to Inuyasha to keep up with what is happening. Probably by chapter 4 or 5 they'll merge and their stories become one. Also if anyone wants to proof read the chapters for me ahead of time (Computer doesn't fix stupid sounding lines) contact me at fortune_84@hotmail.com. Also I wont continue until I get at least 10 reviews. 


	3. War inside my head

A/n: Thanks for all the reviews; it'll take ten more to write the third chapter. As to answer some questions: Oh this one switches between two settings, the first Inu and his Brother then to Kagome and her mum. I'm not sure whether they'll meet this chapter or the next, depends on the reviews.  
  
Teo: Yes Yasha is Inuyasha  
  
Aylee the Dragon: The Glass Prison Kagome talks about is her confinement to royalty. She is can send people to their deaths with a wave of her hand but she can't even leave the castle grounds. It's sorta like she can see the outside world but she can't touch it.  
  
FaNfIcLuVeR (FiReDeMoN271@msn.com) - I'll try to make longer chapters, they all seem so much longer in a word document, I'll go for more pages.  
  
Sika-chan- If you want to proofread for me contact me by email at fortune_84@hotmail.com, give me a clear title, maybe something that say's proofreading my story on it. I get so much Spam in my email nowadays I don't even trust things that say Hi for a subject.  
  
Anyway on with the story p.s. I think for all my chapters they'll have song title's from Dream Theater. They just work so well.  
  
  
  
Chapter II  
  
War Inside my Head  
  
Neru Forest, just on the outskirts of the Kingdom of Barrant (formerly Higurashi)  
  
"I won't do it." Inuyasha answered bluntly. There was no way he was going to do this. 'But I have to, don't I? For Father, for mother'. Sesshoumaru looked down upon his younger brother with exasperation. It had taken months to get this all set up and now he was going to blow it due to embarrassment. The timing was perfect, the King desperate to find a suitor for the princess. This was an opportunity for them to make a break through. If this plan worked the rebellion would stand a chance. "Inuyasha, brother, if you don't do this every thing we worked for is lost." Inuyasha sat with one eyebrow raised and an expression that clearly pronounced, "I don't give a damn". Sighing Sesshoumaru continued "For not even an entire day you act as a Prince, be treat the Princess as she treats you, like a royal. Plus, if she's a bitch toward you at the end of the night you get to knock her out!" Sesshoumaru smirked at the smile that danced across his brother's face at the last line. "Now go to Lady Kaede's to get ready" "Alright I'll do it" Inuyasha complied with feigned irritation. 'So I get to knock the prissy wench out? Now that is something I can barter with'. He thought happily as he marched toward Kaede's hut.  
  
Barrant Kingdom: Queens Quarters  
  
"Mama why do I have to do this again" Kagome demanded from her mother, who was perched on the window seat. "Kagome, you're doing this again because you chased away all your other suitors." The Queens delicate voice drifted through the air, giving it a mystical effect. She sat fiddling with a lock of her own curly hair, looking for all the world like she did not belong there. Kagome couldn't help but envy her mother, she was gorgeous, young, and above all else a Queen. 'If I was a Queen, I could ruin my damnable stepfather. He is going to start a war, and despite how common wars between 2 kingdoms have become, I fear this one will end them all, for better or worse I'm not sure.' "Kagome?!" the Queens voice finally reached her ears, startling Kagome a bit. "Yes Mother, what is it" Kagome said absently. "I asked if you would like to know about this Prince your meeting" Kagome nodded slowly, still clearing her head of some previous thoughts. "Well, from what we were told is that he is quite handsome. He has long black hair, dark eyes, and from what is said a body to die for." Her mother giggled she was still like a young girl. She had Kagome when she was only 12, almost 30 and she still acted as a maiden. Kagome's "winning" personality is the only thing that kept her from the same fate as her mother. "Age?" Kagome asked. "Seventeen years" "How about personality?" "errr, well they said he was a bit hot tempered, but you should be able to handle that." The Queen said with a tinge of annoyance. The Queen was under the impression, due to the Kings influence, that Kagome scorned all her suitors to ruin the King. Now this simply wasn't true, Kagome spurned her suitors because she didn't want to marry them, damaging her stepfather was simply an added bonus. "Kagome" the Queen's voice was gentle and serious now. "I know that he isn't your father, he knows it, you know it. If you can't treat him like your father at least treat him like your king." Her eyes spoke volumes to Kagome. The Queen didn't care what her husband did or didn't do, she just wanted a happy family, for her husband and daughter to get along. Kagome swallowed her pride for once. "I'll give this one a chance Mama. That's all I can promise." The Queen smiled at her daughter bringing her into a loving embrace. Kagome didn't know whether she had done the right thing by saying that, but she would stick by it. "Now then let's get you ready for tonight's meeting shall we?" the Queen said cheerfully.  
  
Neru Forest-Keade's hut "Oh HELL NO!" Inuyasha yelled as Kaede and a few of the maids, came closer. "There is no way in seven hells, that you guys are giving me a bath!!" his voice had become louder now, with a hint of panic. His escape to the door was halted when the said object flung open behind him. "And where do you think your going ?" asked an unmistakable female voice. There in the door way stood expert bounty hunter and childhood friend Sango. "Inuyasha, you're going to take a damn bath, whether you want to or not." She said calmly. "Now we can do this the hard way or the hard way or the you end up unconscious way". "Keh" with that Inuyasha ran towards the door intending to plow past Sango.  
  
*WHACK* *BOOM* *CRASH* An unconscious Inuyasha now sat in a small cylinder washtub, surrounded by several old women with soap and washcloths. Sango stood with a triumphant and satisfied smile on her face. That smile was replaced by a frown when she felt a familiar pat on her ass. "HOUSHI!!!" Sango left the house that day, leaving behind two unconscious males.  
  
Later that evening  
  
"I'm not coming out." Inuyasha said threw the door. Kaede sighed, that boy could be such a pain in the ass. "Inuyasha if you don't come out I'll send for Sango- Chan again." Kaede smirked as the reluctant Hanyou came outside. He was wearing a samurai's kimono, which wasn't the problem. His problem was, that at the current moment and until tomorrow night, a human. His violet eyes were darting everywhere, and he kept rubbing them, attempting to adjust them to the dark. "Come on Inuyasha, you have to get going" Sesshoumaru yelled to his brother, as he held the reigns to a black mare. "Sango and Miroku will be with you. Now we'll be waiting for you at 10:00 p.m. tomorrow night, here. We'll be leaving as soon as you get here." Sesshoumaru patted his brother's shoulder and went to stand by Kaede. "Lets go" Inuyasha commanded once he had gotten onto his horse. With that they three rode off towards the castle. None of them new it then, but this expedition is where the story of the The Great Demon War began. To be continued  
  
A/n tried to make it longer but sometimes it's just so hard. OH well shorter chapters mean more chapters. Anyway, I decided to make Sango a bounty hunter, since being a demon exterminator would be akward since she lives in a village of people and demons. 


	4. Is this fate or am I just that Unlucky

A/N: Well I tried to make this chapter longer, with just a tinge of I/K fluff. I would like to thank Sika-shan for proofreading. Also I'd like to note, in this story I gave Inuyasha a 24 hour human thing for story purposes and just wanting to make jokes about inu later on and his Cinderella like quality.  
  
Chapter III Is this fate or am I just that Unlucky  
  
  
  
His eyes were pools of violet, emotions swimming through its depths. Hair like silk, so rich and full. Kagome had never been a shallow person, appearance never had any effect on her, well at least on her heart. All of her cold and callus attitude, which had been perfected over the years fled as their eyes met.  
  
"Kagome allow me to introduce you to Prince Yasha Kamura." The King said. "Kamura-sama, this is Princess Kagome Higurashi."  
  
Kagome determined to not look bad curtsied. "Pleased to make your acquaintance, your highness."  
  
Inu Yasha remembering it was for his parents, took Kagome's hand to his lips replying, "The pleasure is all mine, princess." before kissing her hand lightly. Kagome blushed despite herself. Recovering quickly she offered.  
  
"M' lady allow me to introduce my servant San and my advisor Miro," Yasha said gesturing to his two companions. Kagome had been so enamored with Yasha she had failed to notice the other two.  
  
"Good day your highness." The two resounded in unison, bowing as they said it.  
  
"Chakra, come ere'." The king said to a nearby servant. "Please show these two to their quarters." Sango and Miroku were then shuffled off towards the downstairs, which just happened to be the coed servants quarters.  
  
'So I get to have a one on one chat with the royal wench.' Inu Yasha couldn't believe this, he was stuck with miss goody two shoes, swooning her bloody ass for his remainder here. 'Well slap me silly and call me stupid, I've been saddled with the worst of jobs.'  
  
"Kagome, why don't you show Lord Kamura to his chambers," the king requested or in other words ordered.  
  
"Yes Sir. This way M' lord," Kagome took Inu Yasha's offered arm, leading him out of the entrance towards a flight of stairs. Once out of the King's sight Kagome's face took on a disgusted sneer. 'I can't let him win, no matter how handsome this prince is.' She immediately dropped his arm and started up the stairs at a faster pace.  
  
'What the hell?' Inu Yasha was confused that little miss perfect here, just stopped acting perfect. 'Seems Daddy has a hold on her, until he's out of sight,' He smirked. 'And the fun begins.'  
  
"So a little bit less than perfect once Daddy's gone, aren't we princess." Inu Yasha's tone was cruel, insulting, and laced with sarcasm. Kagome had her reason to bitch him out and scare him off.  
  
"Well now were not so well mannered when the King's not around now are we?" she smirked at his stunned expression. "Oh and on another note, he isn't my father. He is an abusive drunk who brings in pricks like your self to marry me off for power."  
  
Inu Yasha's expression was priceless, his wit squelched. "He wants you gone??" All of there plans could be ruined, if she held no value to him the plan was for naught.  
  
"Gone yes, but for a price. Your Kingdom is what he wants. I'm of value due to the fact that I can bring him a Kingdom through marriage. Though I am trying my absolute best to mess that up." Kagome ranted, not catching the interest that was sparked in Inu Yasha's eye.  
  
"So if you think for one second that I'll just fall into your arms and swoon then you've got another thing coming, mister." Kagome was so wrapped up in her tirade she didn't notice Inu Yasha advancing toward her.  
  
"If you were to be kidnapped would it even make a difference?" his voice once again was serious and his speech soft. 'What is this? One minute he's poking fun at me the next he is sympathetic and caring' Kagome thought.  
  
"Yes it would matter to him, I'm a valuable asset you jackass!" she hissed at him. "Though he isn't my father I'm still heir to the throne. It's my duty to carry it on, but unfortunately for you I plan to run it myself when he dies."  
  
"Well you won't have a problem with the virgin part but they'll never allow you to be queen." He said his quick tongue coming back to him.  
  
"What is that supposed to mean?" "Which part?" "Both, you Prick." "Well you're undesirable and will forever be a virgin, and second the grand council will never except a female ruler." Kagome was silent, she didn't mind his virgin comment, but the part about the council was true. She was a woman and despite the ever-growing power of women nowadays, a Queen ruling would never be permitted. The law firmly stated that no woman could rule. Despite the facts she couldn't let him win.  
  
"The council may say what ever they god damned like to, I will rule this Kingdom and if I marry it will be by choice and for love."  
  
"Love doesn't exist to royals!" Inu Yasha yelled. "It doesn't matter how high up you are in the ranks, if you fall for anyone below your station your shunned. Royalty doesn't marry for love, we marry out of duty, out of power, for every thing but love." Inu Yasha took a deep breath to calm himself. "In this world, power matters to everyone. They don't care whether you have found your soul mate, or if your parents die. It's an iron throne, and it holds no comfort."  
  
Kagome was stunned; this self centered, arrogant man had passion. His words held no mocking tones only the honest, brutal truth. "I want to change the law. That's why I want to become a Queen without a king. I have to prove them all wrong. They cannot appoint a King without me, unless the King has an heir. My mother has yet to bore him one, but even if she does I will preserve. This will be my Kingdom someday, I intend to make it right again."  
  
InuYasha lifted his eyes to behold the strong woman before him. She was naïve, but also good hearted and strong. He almost felt bad for his earlier perceptions of her, almost. She had a strong will, and despite his comments she was very beautiful, but like she said, he was a stubborn jackass.  
  
"Kagome."  
  
"What do you want?" her tone was dripping with venom.  
  
"If you want to take down your step father, I can help you."  
  
"What? How can you.. why would you?" Kagome managed to utter.  
  
"You see we share the same hate, the same sorrow, the same goal."  
  
"And what's that?" Kagome acted.  
  
"To exact revenge against the one who murdered our fathers. King Alexander Van Barrant!"  
  
to be continued  
  
Need ten more reviews to put up next chapter 


	5. If you don’t comply I can always knock y...

A/N: Okay gomen nasai everyone. This took a long time to get done, and unfortunately not due to length. I've been backed up with school, work, and bloody Christmas and haven't had to much extra time. Not to mention I have other hobbies, I have to finish this big arse drawing of Sharon Tate I'm doing for a friend, I also introduced myself to pastels. Warning shameless self promotion: Some of my older artworks are here www.geocities.com/v_babe_13/ , Please note some of those go back to when I was 13 so pretty crappy oh yeah there is some other pics there that are noteably screen caps from Inuyasha.  
  
P.S. I would like to apologize for the 10 reviews thing. I haven't written many fics and I figured if no one was reading why bother. Now I've come to like this story and have many ideas for it so I'm just writing it for myself.  
  
Chapter IV If you don't comply I can always knock you unconscious  
  
Previously..  
  
"If you want to take down your step father, I can help you."  
  
"What? How can you.. why would you?" Kagome managed to utter.  
  
"You see we share the same hate, the same sorrow, the same goal."  
  
"And what's that?" Kagome acted.  
  
"To exact revenge against the one who murdered our fathers. King Alexander Van Barrant!"  
  
  
  
Kagome just laid on her velvet sheets just staring up and the violet ceiling. 'It's funny' she thought 'This room hasn't changed in years but this is the first time I've noticed the ceiling is purple'. Her thoughts seemed so stupid and pointless. All these years she grew up to be a princess, sixteen years leading this life style and it only took a 5-minute speech for me to give it all up. Despite her attempts to try to think about her escape, her thoughts kept drifting back to the fact she had known nothing. How was it he knew all this and she didn't?  
  
Him. Inuyasha, the so-called Yasha Kamura. Prince my ass. The conversation was still fresh in her mind.  
  
(Flash Back)  
  
Kagome at the current moment was doing a fairly good impression of a fish. Inuyasha who had been wearing a serious and calm expression moments ago was now fighting to keep his laughter under control.  
  
Kagome snapped out of her shock and assumed the ready for a verbal sparring match. "What the hell! Is this some kind of joke to you? That was low, to make jokes about my fathers death. How dare you!" What followed next all seemed to happen in a blur.  
  
Kagome rushed at Inuyasha who was still recovering from his laughter. Flinging herself forward she began hitting him with her tiny fist, and crying all at once. Inuyasha laughed even harder as he attempted to grab her wrists. Unfortunately for the two of them Inuyasha happened to be standing by the stairs, and down they went. Tumbling down alternating between who was hitting the floor and who was on top. This painful tumble of limbs continued for a little while longer before they hit the bottom of the stairs in a painful thump.  
  
Wincing from the pain in his sides and back Inuyasha spoke " Princess, It's not a joke.. It's just that your face.it resembled that of a fish, at the time.". Kagome's eyes took on a look of clarity and understanding. NO sooner had it appeared it was once again replaced with anger.  
  
"Fish? FISH!!!!" Kagome screeched at the top of her lungs  
  
(End Flash Back)  
  
After that, Inuyasha simply told her that he come to her room at midnight so they could discuss some things. So here she sat idly waiting for the so- called prince to show.  
  
Moments later Kagome heard what sounded like knocking. She rose from her bed and hurried to the door. Flinging it open with a battle ready expression on her face. Noting, that's exactly what she found when the door was opened.  
  
Tap, Tap, Tap  
  
Kagome turned her gaze from the empty hallway to the balcony window. Through the window she saw two glowing, yellow, eyes staring at directly at her. In typical rich girl fashion she did what they all do best, she screamed.  
  
"KYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!!!"  
  
All at once Kagome screamed the glass shattered and she was taken to the floor by a shadowed male form. Kagome could make out a clawed hand that was draped over her mouth, and she couldn't help the tears that welled in her eyes. Brave as she was, she had lived a sheltered life not prepared for anything like this. Overwhelming fear that coursed through her, and all she could think was I'm going die. The only hope she was clinging to was that Inuyasha would come like he promised.  
  
"Shhhh, I'm not going to hurt you wench." The voice was familiar and gentle despite the insult it added. Kagome's body started to relax and she could feel the fear slowly fading away. into anger. As her tears subsided she could feel the blooding pumping away through her body. Using all her strength she pushed Inuyasha off of her. Pushing away the uneasy feeling she felt, due to the factor of clawed hands and yellow eyes, she pulled back and punched him square in the face.  
  
"OWWWW!! Damn that hurt, you rotten little ... Arrggghhh!! You scared me half to death!" she yelled glaring at Inuyasha's annoyed expression.  
  
"O! Shut your yap wench, or you'll attract the guards!!" Inuyasha said deadpan.  
  
Kagome snapped out of her anger, and began to take in his appearance. The formal clothes he wore before were now gone, replaced by a blood red kimono. The jet black locks he'd had were now white, his eyes golden rod. She gasped when she saw the two dog-ears that sat atop his head. Before Inuyasha could utter an explanation, he felt two small hands feeling his ears.  
  
"Hey stop that!" he said swatting at her hands as though they were pesky flies. Kagome stepped back from him rubbing her chin with one hand as though in deep thought.  
  
"So you're a dog demon, I see." Kagome said after several moments.  
  
"1/2 demon bitch. If you hadn't noticed I came in looking human." He snarled at her. Kagome got a sour look on her face from that last comment.  
  
"Baka!! You need to tell me the truth of all this!!" Kagome screamed at him. Inuyasha sighed in exasperation.  
  
"I figured you would say something to that extent." As an after thought adding, "Bitch". "My real name is Inuyasha, my father was the Demon Lord of the western lands, and my mother was a human. That information isn't necessary, what you need to know is the why. My half-brother and I are part of a rebellion against the king, your step father." Inuyasha paused for just a moment, and then continued. "The King had turned many demons and humans against my father. They used me and my mother as leverage since she was only human and me but the age of 6. My father sacrificed himself for our safety, but it was fro not. After slaughtering him, they chased down my mother and me. I survived though my mother did not and went to find my brother. A priestess of the name Kaede raised us. Once I was old enough to truly understand I decided to exact my revenge. When I heard that he had taken over this Kingdom so soon after the death of its king. Well I knew this was my chance. Princess you are of value to him. Without you he cannot create alliance by marriage, especially to a powerful kingdom."  
  
"I've done fine keeping him from alliances on my own, thank you very much." Kagome huffed out, then smiling in her small victory. That smile was soon wiped from her face. All of a sudden her back was pressed against the wall. Inuaysha stood in front of her, his arms on the wall to each side of her head, supporting him. He was so close to her face she could feel his breath on her skin.  
  
"How long do you think that'll last little girl? He is growing tired and soon he'll probably resort to violence. You think if you throw away a chance for a powerful ally he won't beat you. This man has no qualms about taking out those in his way. The only reason he probably hasn't raped you is your virginity holds your value. No King, Prince, or Lord wants a broken wife, and so it keeps you safe."  
  
Kagome could feel the prick of tears at the back of her eyes. She never thought of things like that. She always thought she had the upper hand, that he wouldn't or couldn't touch her. She felt so small now, with this half demon looking into her eyes, spouting out undeniable truths. She was so blind, despite the fact her mind told her that he was wrong, her heart knew it to be the truth.  
  
Despite her efforts she broke, she let the tears run free, as she buried herself into Inuyasha's robes. Inuyasha was stunned; he didn't know what to do. No woman no person had ever asked comfort of him. Unsure of himself he lightly patted he back a couple times as she cried. Through he sobs Inuyasha could make out a few words that were muffled in his clothing.  
  
"I*Sob*Sob*Sob* it's true*Sob*rape me*sob*Sob*  
  
After awhile she finally seemed to calm down. Kagome released Inuyasha's robes, wiping away some of her remaining tears. She stood erect and her voice resounded, traces of her fear and sadness disappearing.  
  
"You're right Inuyasha. I've been ignorant to long, I denied what I knew was to be true. This place isn't safe, whether it be with you or without I have to leave. I will help you in your rebellion, but you must help me. I'm not going to just be a piece in this game of chess. I want to fight in this war, and you are going to make sure that happens." Kagome's mind was set and her stance showed confidence. "I, no we will win this war and I will be Queen. This kingdom will see the light of day and I'm positive I can make that happen."  
  
Inuyasha looked onward stunned, for those few seconds Princess Kagome had gone from child to woman. It was the first time her saw her in that light but it was far from the last. 


End file.
